


Tie

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie

_"Wear a tie with that."_

_"Why should I? I think I look fine like this," the young man said, gesturing at himself. He thought the white dress shirt, along with the black vest and trousers seemed right for the occasion._

_The black haired man smirked from behind his desk._ _"Don't you want to go all out for her?"_

_Golden eyes looked thoughtful as they considered the idea._

_"Trust me, Fullmetal. Women love a man with a nice tie."_

-x-X-x-

"Ed?"

"What?"

"You buttoned it wrong."

"Huh?" He looked down at the mismatched buttons of his collar. "Dammit, I hate ties…" he murmured, frustrated. He'd been gaping at the beautiful young woman in front of him, completely forgetting about his loose tie and open collar which, according to the bastard general, was not how a _proper_ gentleman should dress. And fixing said tie and collar was proving to be more difficult than it should be, perhaps it was because of the way she was watching him with those bright blue eyes that had a hint of amusement in them. _Stupid general and his ties, why did I listen to him anyway?_

He tried again, but this time two smaller hands covered his own, guiding them. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Uh, thanks." He let his clumsy hands fall to his side while hers took over.

She let a smile tug on her lips as a 'you're welcome' while she buttoned up his collar _correctly._

_She looks so cute._ His eyes roamed her face, staring at her focused eyes and pursed lips, especially her lips. He had not been able to taste those lips since he got back from Creta, not even once. He blamed her busy schedule and their very limited time together for not being able to muster up enough nerves to steal a kiss from her or even ask her out officially.

Well, until now, anyway.

"There," she said as she tightened his tie just right. Looking up, Winry was surprised to find two soft topaz eyes gazing back at her in a way that took her breath away. "What is it?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

He blinked. "Huh? Oh, it's just..." He smiled a shy smile as he cupped her face in his strong hands. "You're beautiful."

She felt her heart stop for a moment as pink began to rise on her cheeks. "Thanks," the girl said shyly, but refused to look away from his golden gaze.

In that instant, she became even more beautiful to him. And he found that he just couldn't resist pulling her closer to him, claiming her lips in the process. Her hands, still on his chest, held on to the edge of his vest pulling him down closer to her, not wanting the contact to end. The innocent and slow kiss made their hearts flutter as one, both savoring the moment.

"Woah." He smirked.

She simply laughed at his reaction and took his hand, pulling him to her side as she began walking. "Come on."

"Yeah." He tugged at his tie once more, but this time with joy.

Maybe ties weren't so bad after all.


End file.
